1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object storage devices, storage stations, and climatic test cabinets configured to support object carriers and operable with transport devices configured to move the object carriers.
2. Present State of the Art
Object storage devices are used wherever objects must be stored for a certain period of time. The objects, individually or in groups, are generally held in object carriers, which can be open dishes or closed containers, for example. The object carriers are arranged in a removable manner on a structure of the object storage device, and are fed into this structure in the object carriers or removed from it. The object storage devices include the object carriers and the structure mentioned. For example, object storage devices are known in the form of multitier carousels with object carriers in the shape of circular sectors. The object carriers generally rest on the structure and are held in place by laterally sliding clamping parts. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is relatively difficult to make it with clamping parts and the drive device necessary to activate them.